Lost
by TetraOfTheInternet
Summary: What happens when Yami gets his own body, then the rest of the gang forgets about him? NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my first ever chapter to my first ever fic! I am a semi-experienced writer, so expect average from me! I accept all types of reviews, except just plain criticism, so do not do that. Anyway, on with the fic!**

_Prologue_

Two days.

Two days since the Millennium Puzzle overheated, broke? and Yami got his own body.

Two days after the start of me becoming the fourt-no, _fifth _wheel. I was like the tire sitting on the back of those cars. Unwanted. Unused. Extra weight. Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Yami were the car. I was the tire.

Let me put it another way. I was the fifth angle of a square. Oh, wait. _There was no fifth angle. _Only a pentagon has five angles. Too bad we weren't and aren't like that. Then my life wouldn't end up the way it did.

I wish.

Then I wouldn't have ever saw the good sides of my new friends. Hah. They never saw it happen. Me, becoming friends with their so called 'enemy'. Makes me laugh.

Without them, _I never would have learned life skills. _Like how to be tough. And fend for myself. I would have stayed in perfect world forever.

Well, guess what? They'll never see that innocent little boy anymore. They'll wonder what happened. We'll just tell them _They _happened.

Won't they be surprised? The day they will come too, it will be too late. The friend they knew is gone. Replaced by something better. Colder. Something perfect. And, I might never go away.

My name is Yugi Muto, and this is the story of my descent.

&* #$^&

**Well, what did you think? Should I make it longer? I'm sooooo excited! R&R please! Also, there is an internet cookie up for grabs! Whoever can finish this line gets it!**

**TELL ME -**

**Hint: Oh,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chappy to Lost! Did you finish the line? It will be at the end of this chapter! Seriously, though. Review my amateur writing if you read this. Enough of this, on with the fic!**

_Chapter 1_

Well, here I am now.

In the present.

Currently alone.

I bet you want to know how all this happened, don't you? Of course you do. Everyone does. Even my 'friends'. They do not know they were the cause if it in the first place. They would probably deny it anyway.

Fools.

_Anyway, _enough ranting. If I were you, I'd be _pissed_. But, you're not me, and I'm not you, so who cares?

Fine, fine, I'll get along. But, only for now.

_It all happened two days ago…._

Just kidding! I really don't remember most of it, but I know enough to form a summary. Long story short: Yami got super hyper and kept using my body to add his random comments. It was really annoying. You should have been there. You'd be scarred too.*

Here is a few of said comments:

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"Can we go already? I'm getting cramped in this infernal puzzle."

And, the one that took the cake.

"Fiddlegarshdarnditwhyme!"

I know. WTF? I don't know anymore. When I heard this, I face palmed so hard it wasn't funny.

He kept doing this the rest of the day, and by the end, the Millennium Puzzle got real hot, and _kablam!_ There he was.

Joey, Tristan, and Tea got all exited, believe me, I did too. But when they wanted to go to a restaurant, they just rushed off, without me, Yami in tow.

_That was the start of The Separation._

&%$# &

"Hey, c'mon Yami!"

"Yeah, don't be a slowpoke!"

"Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I jogged after them. How they got this energy, I do not know. I don't think I'll ever know. One second, they were sitting down. The next, out the door, with me in tow. Speaking of this, where are they taking me? Kidnappers?

I think not.

Then what? What is the meaning of this madness?

"Tristan, where are you taking me?"

"Not telling!"

Darn. I'd thought he'd spill the beans. Not this time, apparently. Oh, well.

Better wait and see.

"Well, here we are." That was Tea.

"What the…"

&%$# &

I paced around my room, wondering when they'll ever get back. I checked the clock.

Ten PM.

Huh?

They've never been this late before.

What's holding them?

There was a slight creak at the door, just enough for me to hear it.

Someone doesn't want me to hear them come home. I raced down the stairs anyway. There he was, the Pharaoh in all his glory, trying to sneak in. Hah hah, he stooped to teenager ways!

"Watcha doing?"

He jumped, and froze, turning his head toward me.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?"

"Just so you know, I live here. Not two hours, and you're already trying to sneak in? I expect more from the _great _and_ almighty_ Pharaoh." Putting emphasis on those two words.

"WTF? Where were you?"

"One: shut up. Two: Restaurant. Three: I am most certainly rubbing off on you."

"Are not, _hyper boy_."

"Another piece of proof," He sighs "I'm tired"

"Well, you can and WILL sleep on the couch."

"…..Fine"

I go upstairs, get two sets of j's, and throw one at Yami.

Step one, done.

Next showers, teeth, all that jazz.

Two.

Finally, get a blanket and throw it at Yami, who is still trying to get dressed. I laugh at him.

"Shaddap."

"No"

I go upstairs, and flop onto the bed.

Now, if you don't mind, _get out._

&%$# &

**What did you think, what did you think? Good? Bad? Do you want me to make it longer? R&R Please!?**

_**Answer**_

**Oh, you'll find out, ((I forgot the rest))**

**COOKIE TOO….. MysticTech**

**Congrats!**


End file.
